


賢者の愛

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	賢者の愛

改编借鉴霓虹剧

闺蜜情不写 三观不存在的

在东京高级酒店的一间客房中，人气名模kris正在细心擦拭着一个英俊少年的身体。

“叔叔，我为了飞过来看你，这两天都没有睡好呢。”少年打了个哈欠，泪花在泛着血丝的眼眶里打着转，一副可怜兮兮的样子。

kris看着一如既往撒着娇的少年，笑着揉了揉他的脑袋，凑近耳边低声道，“那就来补偿你好了。”

氤氲着水蒸气的浴室里，两个赤裸的身影交叠在一起。花洒下的kris眼角绯红一片，身体不断颤动着，他咬了口少年在他唇齿间作怪的手指，嗔怒道，“小淫魔，唔！...”

“可是只有我这个小淫魔才能满足叔叔你的小穴啊。”少年眉目含笑，硬挺粗大的性器一下下有力的抽插着，手指沾了沾kris后面流出来的液体，弯曲着手指涂抹在眼前人的嫣红唇瓣上。

kris羞耻的偏开头，黏湿的液体从绯红脸颊划过锁骨再到挺立的胸膛，流下一道暧昧的白痕，仿佛熟透的蜜果先按捺不住，用美味汁液自发的吸引着采撷之人。

推了推少年结实的身体，kris不轻不重的咬了口他的下巴，“厚脸皮的小东西，看我明天...怎么罚你，啊！”

“哇我好怕！叔叔要怎么罚我呢？”少年脸上似当年般佯装惊慌着，可身下操弄的动作却越发凶狠起来。

“那就罚我一辈子都被叔叔锁在‘嘴’里好了。”

在他身体里贯穿着的少年，正是kris的好友沢百合和他初恋田成一的儿子田直司。

10年前，

刚刚成年的kris被母亲托付给一个多年旧友寄养在家中。

犹记得第一天，田成一跟他打开门时说的那句话，“欢迎回家。”

只这几个字，在当时炎热焦躁的夏日午后，就犹如一股沁人的凉风，几乎瞬间抚平了他心中所有的不安。

kris默默的咬着田成一递过来的果子，视线不受控的一次次瞥向在厨房里忙碌着的那抹高大身影，就连不爱吃的东西都因经过那人的手，变得有些甘甜了起来。

开学后，田成一每天都会接送kris下学，这也是他每天最期待的时刻。

“这个，怎么做？”

田成一接过作业本，了然的笑笑，“确实是有难度的题目，我给你写下所有的演算过程，帮你梳理思路。”

kris看着那人漂亮的字迹一笔笔落下，悄悄的弯了弯眼睛。不过是早就会做的一道题。望着田成一好看的侧脸，他思绪翻飞，不禁设想起了两个人的未来。

田成一微微捏了捏滑嫩的脸蛋，“怎么又走神了？”

“是你的声音太好听了。”

“你啊！”田成一搓了搓手指，“过来，让我挠挠你的痒痒。”

“哈哈不要，好痒。”kris一边嬉笑着闪躲，一边去捉田成一的手。

一个用力，kris被压倒在地板上。他扣住田成一温暖的手掌，眸子闪动着微微的光亮，“哥哥...”

田成一低下头吻了吻kris的眼睛，“你喜欢我吗？”

“咚咚咚。”听到敲门声，两个人慌忙站起身，田成一听到女生的呼叫，才猛然想起来今晚家里还有客人。

沢百合扬着明媚笑容走进来，自顾自的拿起kris的作业本，“哇这是成一哥哥写的，我要珍藏！”

kris不悦的蹙着眉，他伸手想抢回本子，却被沢百合灵巧的避开。

“怎么这么小气？我可是帮过你的，咱们是好朋友，现在连这个都不能给我看看吗？”

田成一打着圆场，“好了好了百合，我再给你写一遍就是，还给他吧。”

沢百合撅了撅嘴，推着田成一走出去，“走啦走啦我们去别的屋。”

听到两个人远去的脚步声，kris急忙抚平作业本上的褶皱，细心的放进抽屉里锁了起来。

他喜欢的玩偶，喜欢的明信片，喜欢的珍珠项链，喜欢的一切东西，沢百合都能以各种理由让他分享。可明明他才是先得的那一个。

暧昧而又悸动的日子这样一天天过着，在kris终于鼓足勇气表白的那一天，沢百合却挽着田成一的手告诉他，“我们已经有孩子了，我和成一哥哥会永远幸福的。”

kris不可置信的看向男人，田成一沉默的别过头，回想起长久以来这人甜蜜的回应，他只觉得心如刀绞。

篮球场地上，球被少年一次次大力的扣进篮筐，有些老旧的篮板震的嘎吱作响。kris精疲力竭的把球丢在一边，红着眼眶冷笑道，“原来我什么都不算。”

几年后，沢百合把儿子送到kris身边，“我最好的朋友，就拜托你在我和成一的回温蜜月期照看一下孩子喽。”

kris掩去眸里的情绪，笑着摸了摸小孩的头，“好呀，我最喜欢小孩子了。”

沢百合走后，小孩仰着头看了看，甜甜一笑，“叔叔你真美。”

他戏谑的抬着孩子的下颚左右瞧瞧，“呵长得真像他。那边有泡面看到没，自己去煮乖乖的。”

小孩一蹦一跳的跑过去，乖巧的点点头，“我都会的，叔叔我叫田直司，你就叫我小司吧！”

待了几日，小孩见这美人叔叔也不管他，只每日买回来一些泡面零食囤放在冰箱里。直司有些心疼，随即想到什么又喜笑颜开。既然叔叔不会，那就他来好了！

于是第二天kris起床后，就看到小孩踩在板凳上，系着围裙手里翻炸着金黄的煎蛋。

他惊讶的愣了愣，然后就好整以暇的看着孩子熟练的动作，心里腹诽道，“原来和我一样，也是个没人管的。”

kris拉开椅子坐在餐桌前，直司在盘子里摆上两个小面包后端过来，“叔叔快吃吧！我的手艺还是很不错哒。”

他看了看早餐，歪歪头笑道，“为什么要给我做饭？”

“俗话说的好，想要抓住心就先要抓住胃。我可是将来要娶你的人啊！”

kris眼底笑意更浓，他身子向椅背仰靠了些，“啧，不矜持。”

直司不认同的摆摆手，“矜持的话就追不到老婆了。”

惹来kris一阵愉悦的笑声。

睁开眼睛，坐起身看着旁边熟睡的少年，kris手指抚摸着直司俊美有力的身体，玩味而又得意的呢喃着，“你们的结晶，也不过是我的裙下之臣而已。”

转天，

kris开着跑车来到学校，听着周围同学艳羡的口哨声，直司欣喜的走过来，“叔叔你怎么来了？！”

蕾丝领子的长袖衬衫和黑色长裤完美衬托出了来人姣美的身型，kris右手搭在车窗框上，抬眸笑道，“想你了。”

直司开心的推过来单车，“叔叔我骑车去追你好不好？看看咱们两个谁先到家。”

“好。”kris摇着头笑了笑，孩子也有孩子的好处。

本想一脚油门踩到底的，可不知为何，kris想让小孩赢一次，趁着今日的好天气，他慢悠悠的在街道上逛了几圈才开回去。

一进门就听到小孩轻快的声音，“欢迎回家。”

kris摸摸小孩的头，“直司，为什么喜欢我？”

“没有为什么，爱情是不讲道理的。”

“可我是个很阴沉的人，或者说阴暗，不怕吗。”

“那我就做第一个驱赶黑暗的向日葵好了。我要变成一棵向日葵，永远追逐你这个温暖的太阳。”

看着直司认真的眼神，kris吻上他的唇，红嫩的舌尖挑逗起少年。

男孩眼前一亮，随即反客为主，夺走了主动权。两个人不甘示弱的互相交换着深吻，田直司只觉得自己身体里又燃起了一把火。

初秋的月色从窗棂外照进来，他贪婪的看着眼前赤裸的人。kris肌肤生的极白，沐浴在这月光之下，就好像会随时变化成天上的仙人一般叫人不舍得挪开分毫视线。

“好看吗？”kris双手勾住田直司的脖子，在少年的脖颈间呼了几口热气轻笑道，“又不是第一次了，怎么反应还是这般大嗯？”

田直司伸手去揉弄kris的胸，逗弄着两粒深粉色的乳尖，感受着手里不断变化的形状又低下头张嘴含住，细细舔舐起来。

kris也不恼，修长手指弹琴般触碰着少年的后脖颈，“都19岁了，还像个吃奶的孩子。”

田直司抬起头扬着唇角，“再大，叔叔也能承受。”说着就横抱起怀里人摆成趴伏在床上的姿势。

少年的手从漂亮的肩胛骨一路向下滑到纤柔的腰线，再到微微挺翘着的臀瓣，田直司捏弄着，不一会儿滑腻洁白的肌肤上就留下一片红色的印痕。

kris拉过少年，在他唇角上舔了舔，“快点，别磨蹭。”

田直司涂抹好润滑剂的下身便一点点的插进那诱人的小穴，在全根没入后便迅猛的抽插起来。

在身下人快到高潮时，少年坏心的堵住了他前方的马眼，低下身吻了吻耳尖，“叔叔，说爱我呀。”

kris断断续续道，“你这小崽子，真是越来越猖狂了。”

“年少轻狂不是你教给我的吗？”少年说着又是一个深顶。

kris笑了两声，“别忘了，我只有这一天是属于你的，而你的一生都属于我。”

田直司翻过kris的身体面对着自己，粗大的性器研磨着湿软的内壁整整转了一圈，刺激的小穴瞬间又缩紧几分，欲望和快感也刹那间成倍的汇聚到下身，直搞的他高声吟叫了起来。

“那我想永远都属于叔叔好不好？今天我就要把你变成我的人。”

少年架起kris的两条腿，性器又往里挺进几分，“叔叔乖，要一起射的。”

田直司放缓了抽插的速度，缓慢而深沉的挺动起来，两个囊袋在撞击间发出淫靡的声响。他掐着身下人的腰肢，而kris的手紧紧抓着少年的肩膀，一声高过一声的呻吟似是沉沦，又像是叹息，直听的他心尖发痒。

他狠狠向前一撞，小穴骤然锁紧，田直司泄身的同时，一点点松开了手指。

看着满身痕迹和液体的kris，田直司抽出下身抱坐起瘫软的人，再次轻而易举的插入了后穴。

\-------

几日后，kris接到一个意外的邀约。

直到二人面对面坐在咖啡厅里时，他都有些恍惚。

“我真的很怀念以前那段美好的时光。”

“这个玩笑可一点都没有意思。”

田成一目含暖意的看着眼前变了很多的人，柔声道，“当年是我的错，如果你想回家，我依然随时欢迎。”

kris低下头搅动着杯子里的咖啡，眼中的神色晦暗不明。这迟来的道歉和表白，还真是让他....

这时田直司怒气冲冲的走过来，一把提起田成一的领子，“我警告你不要对我的人动歪心思！”

田成一挥开田直司的手，脸色铁青，“敢这么对你父亲说话，我看是欠打了！”

田直司愤怒的指着田成一的鼻子骂道，“呸谁家的老子他妈的会来勾引自己的儿媳妇！你休想！我们走！”

说着就拉起kris的手腕转身离去。

“小畜生真是反了！”

听着后面的拍桌声，kris回过头，这个男人终究还是最爱自己的，对吗。

看着窗外的雨，kris思绪放空，这场精心策划的复仇，是不是已经成功了呢。

楼下雨中，田直司正笑着和他打招呼。

也许最该纠正的失误，就是这个堪称完美作品的少年，走进了他的心里。


End file.
